The things we all know
by KaraSays
Summary: We all know something, its just a matter of facing it and controlling the out come.


Happy Birthday my dear Jack, I hope you like it. Thanks again to Jess and Amy for your lovely help.

"What should I do?" He asked himself as he walked outside and stared over the cliff. He was feeling so lost and confused that he couldn't even handle a family dinner. He loved the dinners at the burrow, they were always filled with delicious food, the dancing, the drinking and the fun, but he couldn't clear his head long enough to think.

He wanted to know why it was so hard to clear his head and he hated himself for it, because one question brought his present problems smashing down around him. How could he tell her he wanted to marry her with out even telling her he loved her? Why was it so hard to tell the truth? Why was it so hard to admit how you fell? Everyone knew how he felt about her, except her. She was the only one who couldn't see it.

"How can she not see it?" He asked himself.

"Well she may be really smart but she can be very dismissive at times." Someone said as they walked up behind him.

"Remus, you have to know about it to be dismissive," he said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Yes, well I didn't want to call her stupid, and unintelligent didn't fit either," Remus replied.

"Very well then," He said.

"Sirius, just tell her before someone else does."

"Easy for you to say, Tonks chased you all on her own," Sirius replied.

"Well men are supposed to do the chasing, it's the natural way of things," Remus said turning to his closest friend.

Sirius couldn't contain it, he let out a barking laugh, "Of all the things to say, you say natural?"

"Be serious, Your all ready dating her, this will be easy," Remus said putting a hand up to cover his own laughter.

"My life has been anything but easy, why should this be any different?" he said, his features betraying just how upset this made him.

"I think things turned around swimmingly for you in the end," Remus said looking very agitated. "Your relationship with Harry is fantastic, you have a great group of friends, and we finally got your retched mothers picture out of the house!" Remus said with laughter.

"Yes, yes I know."

"The only thing you're missing is the woman you love, now go talk to her." Remus said with a push towards the door.

"She isn't missing, she is in there worried that I don't love her," Sirius said pointing to the house.

"Well then go ask her the damned question so she will know," Remus argued.

"What if she thinks I'm too old?" Sirius asked pushing his feet down as not to move them.

"My god man, if she thought that she wouldn't be dating you," Remus said with a look of amusement.

"What if ..." Sirius started but was cut off by Remus.

"What if the sky turns red and pigs fly?" Remus countered.

"I could make both of those things happen," Sirius laughed.

"Go inside and tell her before I let the twins, you know her best friend is George." Remus said with another push.

"Fine, but only because George would get better satisfaction out of it than I would," Sirius said as he walked back to the house.

0000000

A few moments earlier

Hermione sat at the table between George and Fred staring into the gathering crowd of her loved ones. She could hear Harry talking but didn't feel like paying attention, she had her own things to work out. She could see Molly and Ginny talking happily to the rest of the family and she looked up to see Remus staring at her with a look of confusion, she questioned him with her eyes but he just shook his head.

She was confused and in desperate need of some answers. She leaned her head onto George's shoulder and sighed with frustration. George heard her and gave her knee a gentle squeeze as she leaned forward to get up.

"I need to talk to Remus," She told him as she got up.

"Okay," He said with a smile then looked to Fred. Fred had the same smile he did which made Hermione wonder what they were up to. She didn't have time to think about it right now, she walked over to Remus and gave him a small hug.

"Does everyone see something I don't?" Hermione asked looking him straight in the face.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Tonks said from her position beside him.

"You're not helping love," Remus said before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"But I think she's right, everyone does know something I don't and its quite irritating." she confessed.

"Well yes, for you it might be," Tonks said, butting in again.

"Thanks," Hermione hissed looking over her shoulder to see Sirius looking at her. She turned her body almost completely around and couldn't help but notice the feelings rising in her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she couldn't identify, but whatever it was she felt that she had been searching for it her whole life. She often felt like this when she looked at him and always knew the confusion and sadness where coming as soon as he … there, he looked away.

She turned back to Remus, but not before she noticed Sirius walking out of the room. "Why don't you go talk to him, I think I need to talk to Harry," Hermione said looking over her shoulder for her long time best friend.

"Alright," He said leaning over to his wife and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll talk to him," He said giving Hermione a reassuring smile as he walked past her.

She stood there for a moment just staring at the floor before Tonks made a hissing noise and jolted her out of it. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing, this darling child of mine likes to kick out my rib cage." Tonks said with a smile.

"Did Teddy do that to you?" Hermione asked as she stared in awe at Tonks round belly.

"No, but then again Teddy isn't a girl." Tonks said with another smile.

"True, okay I'm off to talk to Harry." Hermione said turning around. Tonks reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "He loves you, you know that don't you?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Tonks said as she turned around and waddled off to talk to Molly.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched causing many to look at her oddly, except for Ginny. Ginny had an all knowing look on her face and she glanced at Luna to see her face mirrored. Hermione scowled at the two girls and laughed when Fred thought he was in trouble.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't say anything this time!" Fred confessed in a girlishly joking tone.

"I was looking at your lovely wife and sister," Hermione said scowling darkly at Luna and Ginny.

"Harry go; before they start again," George said pointing from Fred to Hermione.

"On it," Harry said walking to Hermione and dragging her by the elbow into the house and to the library.

"Alright, let go now," Hermione said as Harry shut the door.

"Behave yourself missy or I'll tell George", Harry joked.

"Fred started it," Hermione said sitting down across from the fire.

"Okay anyways, what is this about? You sound concerned." Harry said.

"How do you know?" she asked eyeing him.

"You screech, now on with it," He said playfully. She waited a while before saying anything. She looked around the room focusing on anything besides Harry when she looked out the window and saw Sirius talking with Remus. She smiled and looked at Harry, who was just staring at her with a furrowed brow.

"Well you see it's about Sirius," She started.

"Well finally, it's about time." Harry said earning a questioning look for Hermione.

"Yes well, you see, I..." She froze she didn't know how to say anything. It bugged her that everyone else seemed to know how she was feeling, how did they know?

"It's alright, go on." Harry said encouragingly.

"Well you see..." She started to fidget as she looked back to the window to see the men weren't there.

"I think that I love him," She said looking down.

"Thank Merlin", Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione looked up and smiled. She was glad he was okay with this; after all he wasn't too thrilled when he found out that she was dating his godfather. "Well you did say I had to tell you first," Hermione said with a smile before her face fell.

"Why are you upset?" Harry asked noticing the change in her attitude.

"I'm afraid, I mean look at my last relationship."

"Sirius is not Ron," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but what if he doesn't love me?" Hermione asked looking at him sadly.

"Why don't you go tell him and find out?" Harry suggested.

"Because I don't like rejection, I never have. I don't think I could handle something like that," Hermione said as a single tear ran down her face.

"Is that what you're afraid of? Him not loving you?" Harry asked baffled.

"Yes, and what do you mean?" Hermione said snapping her head up to look at him.

"All this time, we all thought it was because you knew, you where just scared, you where just not ready to admit it, or you were a little nutters but we never thought it was that." Harry said getting up and pacing.

"Who is 'we'?" Hermione asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't get your dress in a crinkle," Harry said turning to her.

"Then tell me who "WE" is," Hermione demanded.

"The family, we thought you knew and were just scared of admitting it again. Which technically we were right," He said going to stand in front of her. He put both hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "He will not hurt you, just go tell him the truth about how you feel. You can't deny it and you can't run forever. You do live with the man for crying out loud", Harry finished with a chuckle.

Harry was facing the door and saw Sirius walking down the hallway to them. His eyes connected with Sirius's and he had an idea, once Sirius stopped at the door Harry looked back at Hermione and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Are your eyes green?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Don't make a joke, answer the question," Harry said even though he let out a laugh.

"Yes, I love him. I think I always have in one way or another just now it's finally the right way," She said looking down.

"Meaning?" Asked a confused Harry.

"Well first I loved him because he brought you happiness, then because he was a good friend, and now I love him like he's ... well ... mine?" She said questioning herself on her word choice.

"Good, because I am yours," Sirius said from his spot. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face and couldn't help but smile back.

Her smile quickly turned to a scowl as her turned on Harry, "You knew he was there and didn't say anything?" She accused.

"I was only helping," He said putting his hands in the air.

"Your as bad as George," she said giving him a quick hug and pushing him out the door while at the same time pulling Sirius in and closing the door.

"Marry me", He blurted out. He was still overjoyed at the fact that she admitted her feelings.

"Yes," she said quietly.

She just stood there, just a few steps out of his reach. He could barely take the gap between them so instead of giving her time to think he took two long strides and grabbed her by the waist smashing his mouth down on hers. He heard her moan as he traced her bottom lip asking for entrance which she of course granted him. He tongue roamed over hers sending chills down her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible.

She needed to feel more of him, she thought as she went to the waist of his pants and un-tucked his shirt, and sliding her hands under in. She dragged her nails up his back making him groan as he pulled back from her. He started to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth to her collar bone as he moved and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, he couldn't help but grind against her.

He put one arm around her waist, the other against the wall as he started to administer his sweet torture on her. Hermione went for the buttons on his shirt and he nibbled and licked at her neck causing her to moan loudly.

"Hmm, maybe we should go home," Sirius said as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, sliding down the strap of her dress down.

"We would have to go out in front of everyone," She said as she bit his shoulder causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"The fire place in here is hooked up," He replied as he shoved off from the wall carrying her to the fire place. He told her to grab the floo powder and throw in, which she did then they where off.


End file.
